Marvel High
by AwryFlower
Summary: An AU!HighSchool story about our beloved heros from the Avengers!verse and the StarTrek!verse. No aliens or magic or super shiz, and whatnot. Set in the 21st century, so no Starship Enterprise or anything like that. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy! Rating may get higher as story progresses.


**Plot bunny bit me, I suppose. This story is completely and utterly AU, so don't come here expecting it to fit in with either plotline; Avengers or Star Trek. On that subject, I don't own Star Trek or the Avengers, as much as I wish I did. **

**Now, on with the show.**

Spock still didn't know how it happened. One moment, you have everything under control, and the next- Boom. You're clinging onto the remains of what once was everything. Here he was now, standing in the reception of his new school, features blank as he listened to the droning voice of the receptionist detail everything he needed to know, and his thoughts wandering to how exactly he got there.

Upon the death of his father, Spock's mother instantly had him transferred from the strict homeschooling that he'd been brought up under the brainwashing motions of to a public high school in the USA. More specifically, Marvel High, which was situated in New York City. Spock was to travel to the States from his home in England to stay with one Christopher Pike, an old friend of his mother's. Spock barely knew the man, only remembering him from old photographs and vague memories from his early childhood. Before his overbearing father had stepped in and put him under strenuous discipline to be the best heir he could possibly be. Emotionless, logical, intelligent and uncaring – The perfect puppet for his father to pull the strings on. But that all changed at the sudden death of his father; a heart attack the doctors had said. It'd been unexpected, and although Spock's mother still loved his father dearly, she knew it was for the best.

Upon arrival to the USA, Spock was chaperoned by Pike to his apartment in downtown Manhattan. There he met Pike's unruly foster son James Kirk, or Jim as he preferred to be called, and soon took a great disliking to him. Spock had settled into his new routine rather quickly, and just in time for the new term to begin really. He'd gotten to grips with how everything worked relatively quickly, but when he felt no need to be in the presence of Pike or Kirk, he would commonly leave and make his way back to his room.

He'd been offered a ride to school by Pike on his first day, but the look of mocking amusement sent to him by Kirk had quite quickly put him off the idea. He'd make his own way to school; it'd do him good to find the way for himself. That's what he told Pike anyway. Really, he just didn't want to give Kirk any excuses to take a shot at him; he knew Kirk's type, self-loathing, aggressive bullies who were all talk and only got in on the action so they could come out with a bloody nose and grazed knuckles to be able to say 'I did that.' Spock wasn't going to give him that satisfaction; he knew he'd come out on top anyway, with his superior strength and intelligence, both things he'd acquired from his father's unique way of bringing him up.

So that's how he eventually found himself in the reception office at Marvel High, staring distractedly at the blank wall behind the desk, the receptionist's monotone voice soon becoming a faint buzzing sound in his ears.

"Mr Spock? Excuse me, Mr Spock?"

Dark chocolate eyes quickly flick back to the receptionist, a raven eyebrow arching as she fixes him a thin smile.

"Here's your timetable, and a map of the school. Have a nice day."

Taking the sheets of paper from her outstretched hand, he inclined his head at her dismissal and made his way to the door that would lead him into the rest of the school. Pale digits clasping the handle as he pulled the wooden door open, slipping through the gap he had made as his eyes fell down to the timetable in his hand. He had Physics first. Eyes then shifting to the timetable, he quickly pinpointed the classroom of which he was headed to and began to make his way there.

Arriving in approximately 3.26 seconds, he lifted his hand to knock on the door to the classroom; it would be rude to barge in whilst someone could potentially be lecturing the class, also it would make for an exceedingly bad first impression. A shout of "Come in" muffled by the door was his incentive to open said door, where he was met with a class of senior students, all his age, staring at him with unmasked curiosity. Masking his own features into a neutral expression, he turned to the teacher.

"I am Spock; a new student here. You are Doctor Erskine, yes?"

A nod from the rather small, wiry professor encouraged Spock to walk into the classroom where, following instructions from the doctor, he found himself sat by a young man who appeared to be sporting a goatee and a smug smirk.

"Tony Stark. It's nice to meet you."

Spock merely arched an eyebrow at the outstretched palm, expression devoid of emotion as he replied with a quiet murmur.

"You have already heard my name. I have no need to repeat it."

Tony shrugged at this, in a nonchalant manner only he could possess.

"Eh. Still. Normally people go 'Hi, I'm such and such. What's your name?' And you reply with 'Hi, I'm such and such. It's nice to meet you.' But I suppose you're not particularly normal, no? And is that a British accent I hear?"

"Yes, to the latter. The former can only be answered if you give a definition of 'normal', as you put it."

Spock's literal and logical answers only drove Tony's curiosity further as he found his interest spiked by this anomaly. Usually they'd be all over his by now, why was this Spock person so different?

"Normal; as in, follows the norm, fits in, acts the same as others. Ringing any bells?"

Spock's derisive snort makes Tony frown in confusion; had he unintentionally made that sound amusing, or dirty? Spock, noticing Tony's expression, only shoots him the smallest of smirks and a shake of the head.

"Who would want to be normal, if they could be much more than that?"

**Right. Well, there's the first chapter! Tell me what you think, and I'll see if I'm willing to continue this one. I have quite a lot of ideas! You'll just need to give me the incentive to get off my ass. **


End file.
